


Love Sick

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Sickness, Sleepy Cuddles, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is incredibly sick, luckily Dean Winchester is there to make her feel better; and perhaps also to let her in on a little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansdirtywhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/gifts).



> I hope this is what you were looking for, sorry it is so late!

You turn over on the motel couch, pulling the blanket farther up your body. Your sweaty body clings to the material, but you can’t stop shivering. You make small little moans, aware that your stomach is on the edge of evacuating its contents; you’re just not certain which way it’s going to choose.

“Rise and shine! We got demons to gank today!” you hear a deep voice shout. Your head begins to pound, and the nauseous feeling travels up every nerve and blood vessel in your body. Normally a greeting from Dean Winchester would put a smile on your face, but right now all you want is to be alone.  You can’t breathe through your nose, and the pressure on your sinuses is overwhelming.  You can only groan, burying your face deeper into the couch. You feel a calloused hand tap on your shoulder, and you turn to see a pair of dazzling green eyes, almost emeralds, looking at you. His pink lips turn into a concerned frown.

“(Y/N), are you-“ but before he can finish your eyes widen as you feel something rise up from your throat. You roll gracelessly off the couch and crawl frantically to the nearby wastebasket. “Oh shit” you hear Dean mutter as you vomit, a vile taste filling your mouth and penetrating your nostrils. “Sammy! We gotta change of plans, she’s throwing up her spleen over here!” You hear Sam’s heavy footsteps come near as Dean’s hands comfortingly rub your back.

“Oh fuck she looks awful” Sam admits, a slight grimace in his voice.

“Yeah and I still look better than you” you snap, unable to lift your head. “But you two go ahead and get those sons of-“ and your interrupted by more vomit. Your throat constricts and your diaphragm spasms. You are going to be sore.

“Well that’s just not gonna happen sweetheart” Dean admonishes. “Sam and Cas are capable of handling a few demons without me.” You scowl into the trash can; you will be perfectly fine on your own. Dean picks you up and carries you over to the bed, and you must admit it feels nice to have the hunter’s muscular arms around you.

“Alright, you guys keep in touch ok? Hopefully Cas and I will be back by tonight.” And with that, Sam leaves the motel, calling out “feel better” as he shuts the door.

You lean your head back against the pillow, completely exhausted. “Never seen you miss out on a good demon hunt, Winchester” you mutter. Dean gives you a small smirk and heads to the kitchen. You flinch at the banging pots and pans, and groan loudly in annoyance.

“You sure are testy when you’re sick” Dean teases obviously amused. You watch in irritation as he makes you soup, but find your eyes uncontrollably drawn to his ass. You bite your lip in spite of yourself, appreciating the curve and the way his jeans perfectly cup everything below the belt. The truth is, you’re secretly thrilled that Dean Winchester would stay behind to take care of you. You’ve had a crush on the older hunter since the day you met him. What’s not to like? He’s strong, smart, brave, and sexier than anyone you’ve ever seen; and you’ve seen angels of the Lord.

 “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Dean chuckles, as he walks towards you. You didn’t realize you had been staring with your mouth open.

“I uh-“ you mumble, not sure how to recover.

“Hey” he says, amusement in his eyes, “You’re sick, you get a free pass.” You smile back weakly, and take the soup that he has brought for you. The warmth from the bowl travels up through your hands, and goes all the way up your arms through your body.

“Thanks” you whisper. Dean just shrugs and sits at the foot of the bed, looking intently at you. You become a bit uncomfortable as you sip your delicious soup, the liquid warming you from the core. You are aware of his eyes scanning and studying you, and you feel self-conscious. Your skin is pasty and you’re still sweating, your hair may or may not have vomit in it.

“What the hell are you looking at?” you demand.

Dean chuckles lightly, his perfect teeth showing. “Just amazed, you know?”

“About what?” you ask, your mouth still slightly full with soup.

“How you can still look so beautiful, when you’re this sick” he admits, looking down at his hands.

You feel a blush rise to your cheeks, and it’s not from the sweating. Dean Winchester thinks you’re beautiful? “Oh uh, thanks” you say awkwardly. “And thanks for taking care of me.”

“I couldn’t let the woman I care about be all alone” he whispers, giving you a rare shy smile. It’s vulnerable, and sweet. “Is there…anything else I can do for you to make you feel better?” he offers.

You feel a small warmth in the pit of your stomach, and you stifle a nervous giggle. You take a chance and say, “you could hold me? Keep me warm?”   You watch carefully, worried that he’s going to make fun of you. He doesn’t say anything, but he crawls up the bed next to you. You put the soup down on the side table and turn to look at him. He grabs you gently and pulls you close, fitting your head into the crook of his neck. His hand traces the side of your body absent mindedly; he’s warm and strong. You find yourself nuzzling into him.

“Is this ok?” he asks, his voice laced with concern.

“Perfect” you mumble into his neck, your voice muffled.  “So you…think I’m pretty?” you ask, feeling brave for some reason. Maybe it’s because you could barely keep your eyes open, so you wouldn’t have to see his face.

“I always have, since the day I met you” he says seriously. “A good hunter too; smart, skilled.” You smile to yourself, and decide to make a confession of your own.

“Well Dean,” you say through a pounding headache, “I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met.” Suddenly he rolls over, and you are left alone in the bed. You begin to panic that you said something wrong, and your stuffy nose begins to drip unattractively. This is just fucking perfect. You hold your fevered head in your hands, berating yourself for your stupid words.

Dean appears by your side quickly though, and he’s holding a bottle of mouthwash. You look up at him quizzically, wiping your nose with your sleeve.

“Use this will ya?”

“Why?” you ask, confused by his actions.

He gives a small smile and licks his lips, “Well, I don’t want our first kiss to taste like vomit.” You give him a wide grin, and reach for the mouthwash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
